My World In Chaos
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Wake up...Wake up...Subject 360-AS X Erase it,all of it.The first war,never happened,the second...never followed.Erase it all,the memories...gone,enemies made are no longer enemies,allies...no longer allies. Now,Wake up...FullSummInside KagKira - KagYzak
1. Wake Up To Chaos

**My World In Chaos!**

**Wake up... Wake up... Subject 360-AS X**

**Erase it, all of it. The first war, never happened, the second war, never followed. Erase it all, the memories are gone, enemies made are no longer enemies, allies made are no longer allies. Now, Wake up... the world is flipped, Chaos reigns, terror smog's the suffocating air and blood stains the streets...hope is lost...and a new war is about to begin. **

**Step Siblings- Kagome-Dearka**

**Pairings- Starts Kagome-Kira - Ends- Kagome-Yzak**

**Rated- M (Excessive Language, Sexual Themes, Gunkata, Blood and Gore)**

**WARNINGS: AU…but not OOC and no OC's**

**Chapter I**

**Wake Up to Chaos**

_Shrouded in darkness, year 70 of the Cosmic Era, had become an Era of what Coordinators and Naturals alike, believed to be an Era of Darkness. After the Bloody Valentine tragedy, a virus of mutation had started an up rise in humanity. Naturals were the first to start catching the deadly virus, the Coordinators followed almost immediately after. The symptoms, oblivious to the eyes during the 1st and 2nd stages, during the 3rd stage, the skin begins to peel in a gory way, the body itself becomes a carrier for the virus, the blood...its conveyer. The humans who catch th e virus lose their hair during the 3rd stage, their movements become slow and rigid...their eyes...hollow. By the 3rd stage, it's too late for any chance of survival. The 4th stage...the body mutates into an Assailant Red...their name was chosen...for the monstrous build, the horrendous strength and lifeless eyes. The Red of their title comes from the red X that forms on their foreheads during the final stage._

_The cure...none...that the Coordinators or Naturals know of..._

_This is...Year 70 of the Cosmic Era..._

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

'_What is that...?'_

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

'_So loud...'_

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

'_Who is Subject 360...?'_

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

'_Does it mean me?'_ Azure blue eyes slowly opened, water flooding them immediately.

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

'_It's a machine...I know this place...I know...that voice...Professor...Professor Ulen...'_

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

'_Why is he repeating it...?'_ The eyes narrowed and glanced around the lab through the liquid filled tank._ 'It's empty...why is it empty.'_

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

A light above flickered every so often, reflecting off the glass tank to reveal a 15 year old with raven black hair floating absently around her head. Her skin an even moonlit tone, scars marred her arms, on her left was a healed gash, a fresh cover of skin having netted together over time and closed the wound. She placed her right foot against the cold of the glass.

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

She brought her foot back a bit before quickly ramming it forward into the glass tank. She felt herself lower to the bottom of the tank, her foot bled from the sharp shards of glass embedded into her foot. Finally able to pull the breathing mask off, she smashed the rest of the glass out, successfully freeing her foot and plunging to the ground and onto the glass, several pieces of which entrenched themselves in her side.

She winced at the intrusion of glass upon her side. "Ah!" Standing up, she started towards the machine. Looking it over she noted scratch marks and dents across the panel.

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

"Damn, shut UP!" She yelled loudly, slamming her fist into the controls, her eyes widened as she pulled her hand away from a new indentation she had made.

_**~Wake up, Subject 360-AS X~**_

Growling in irritation, she looked over the buttons and finally settled on pulling and pushing whatever was left on the unreadable control panel.

Finally stopping when the machine no longer spoke, she grabbed one of the white patient robes and draped it over her, tying it up in the back like she always did upon getting out of the tank.

'_I feel weak.' _She groaned at the sight of blood, moving to the automatic slide door, she frowned when it didn't open for her. "Hello?" She waited for a response but got none. Moving to the manual switch she unlocked it and pulled the slid doors wide enough for her to get through before they snapped shut.

"...Professor?" She walked carefully through the halls, a limp barely noticeable, already were the inflicted wounds from the glass healing. "Professor Ulen?" She called out again, walking through the empty halls, a foreboding feeling following her every step. Her pace picked up as she moved down another hall and ran towards another slide door. Manually opening it, she walked in...her eyes widening at the sight.

"Professor...Ulen...Mrs. Via...DOCTORS!!!" She cried out, the decaying corpses lying scattered before her imprinted themselves in her memory, the smell overpowering her senses...clogging her mind. The image...froze her body in its place. _'When...how...how did this...'_ Her thoughts were but a jumbled mess, leaving her confused and scared.

Her voice came out just barely above a whisper. _"No..." _Walking carefully to the decayed body of a brunette woman, she kneeled close and noticed her hand grasped a square case. Taking the decayed woman's hand, she forced the fingers apart and took the case from her hand. _'Rigor mortis...how long have I been asleep...?'_

She analyzed the room then the case in her hand. It was a cd case._ 'Small and insignificant to most...however...'_ She looked at the woman named Via, _'to cling to something in death, must give it sufficient value...'_ She stood and moved to the static covered screen, opening the cd drive, she removed the cd from its case and placed it inside, watching...waiting for it to load. The screen flickered momentarily before window after window appeared on the screen, opening countless files. She scanned through each one, her eyes widened with each word her mind processed. Suddenly a screen opened and Via appeared, her words frantic and frightened.

―_**was all a mistake, an accident. The drug was meant to be an enhancer and amplifier for Coordinators...instead...it became something much worse. We tried to quarantine the infected, but it proved futile.**_

The screen went fuzzy before returning to her.

_**The antidote was created, only one survived the infection. Subject 360-AS X, hopefully, when she wakes, this will have all passed over.**_

Again the image skipped and went fuzzy and static like before going back to Via.

_**Subject 360-AS X, Kagome...if you are still alive, if you find this; live...live the life we took away from you. For years Ulen tried to make something stronger then a Coordinator, he succeeded with mine and his son, Kira, I managed to get them away from here, but by the time I got back...he had taken you from your family, turned you into his test subject...into Subject 360...I pray that you find your way to a new life, one that isn't in the lab of a unbalanced Professor. You are much stronger then anything he has created; and he doesn't even know.**_

With that the window closed, the girl now known as Kagome just stared at the screen, words, graphs and analysis's flashed in her eyes, her memory working on capturing as much as possible, storing it. Her heart beat didn't increase or decrease in tempo at the heartfelt words of Via. She felt something, but ignored it, for now all she wanted; was to get as far away from Mendel, the space colony of which she was raised since young.

When she finished looking over the Virus that had been made by accident, she took the cd and placed I back in it's case, glancing at her surroundings once more, she moved to Via and took the necklace from around her neck before leaving the room forgotten among the rubble and scattered wires of the blown computers.

She moved into the hanger and set up one of the remaining pods for coordinates to the nearest space colony on the system. _'Maybe...'_ she thought dully as she clicked on PLANTS as her destination. _'Maybe I can come back...one day...no...I will come back, to give you the proper burial; you deserve.'_ The pod shot out of the now opened hanger, she watched the colony grow farther away, the feeling that something dreadful was to come couldn't be ignored. She looked down at her clothes.

'_I suppose, new clothing would be a necessity.'_ Glancing at the necklace grasped in her hand, she frowned and wrapped it around her wrist. A small heart locket of silver dangled shut from the thin chain. _'Via...'_

Kagome's eyes fell to the stars, awaiting her arrival at plants, fearing what was to come.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy. I'm not sure if Gundam's **_**will**_** or **_**will not**_** be in this story, but keep in mind, GS characters will remain as in character as I can possibly make them. I am even RE-watching Gundam Seed, WOOHOO!!!! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	2. A World of What Is

**My World In Chaos!**

**Wake up... Wake up... Subject 360-AS X**

**Erase it, all of it. The first war, never happened, the second war, never followed. Erase it all, the memories are gone, enemies made are no longer enemies, allies made are no longer allies. Now, Wake up... the world is flipped, Chaos reigns, terror smog's the suffocating air and blood stains the streets...hope is lost...and a new war is about to begin. **

**Step Siblings- Kagome-Dearka**

**Pairings- Starts Kagome-Kira - Ends- Kagome-Yzak**

**Rated- M (Excessive Language, Sexual Themes, Gunkata, Blood and Gore)**

**WARNINGS: AU…but not OOC and no OC's**

**Chapter II**

**A World of What Is**

"Yo! Nicol, we found another one!" Nicol turned to a boy with slightly wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"Another? That's the fourth today."

"..." The brunette said nothing. Nicole sighed, in looks; Nicol was the complete opposite to his green eyed friend. His hair was light green, his eyes a soft brown. They had known each other for only a little less then a year, meeting a few weeks after the Virus had started to spread among the Coordinators.

"Tolle, where did Miriallia go?"

"Huh?!" The boy identified as Tolle started looking frantically for the girl he had just been with.

Nicole didn't know how the two had met, but they were together when he met Tolle. She was nice, brown hair in a Nancy cut, pale blue eyes always held a sad look, for what, he didn't know; only assuming it was for the outcome of a Virus with an unknown cure. Both were 16, a year older then himself; how he became in charge of their group escaped him, but he did the best he could.

"I can't find her, where did she run off to?!" Nicole frowned, it wasn't like her to disappear on them; a rule he made was that they stay in groups of two and three. She always listened, so her leaving made no sense.

"Let's go ahead and split up, if you find her, flare." Nicol said; handing Tolle a cylinder shaped Flare.

"Got it!" Tolle ran off in the opposite direction of Nicol who turned and went in search of Miriallia in the other direction.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Didn't expect that...'_ Kagome crawled out of a thrashed up pod. Upon entering the atmosphere, she was pulled directly down to the ground at a speed she was surprised to have lived through.

She attempted standing only to fall forward, pain coursed through her leg. _"Ah!"_ Looking down she noted that glass was still embedded in her foot which was now twisted. She frowned but forced herself up on her other foot, her gown no longer the pristine white from earlier, the top tie had broke and the patience gown was now hanging off her right shoulder but covered up the essentials still.

She looked up and saw a girl running frantically from an ugly bulk creature that vaguely resembled a mutated man. She moved limply, as fast as she could, blocking the girl in time as a clawed hand was brought down across her shoulder blade; her scream was ear piercing and her heart beat erratic. The creature made a noise hazily like a groan, its eyes dimmed as it stopped in its pursuit and turned tail on her and the other girl.

"Oh god, are you alright!? We need to get that wound cleaned, wrapped and fixed before the virus starts to spread, come on." The girl helped her up, unaware that the wound had already started healing without the help of the PLANT's doctors and medicines.

"..." She remained silent, the pain in her body ached, her leg was soar and her shoulder throbbed; her patients' gown was now crimson red, torn and charred. Her hair was a mess, no longer damp from water but damp from sweat, matted together with blood and knotted from the crash. Her body was bruised and equally scratched up like the rest of her. She grasped the dangling necklace that hung around her wrist; the cd was still clutched tightly in her hands.

'_My eyes are so heavy, why...I slept for so long in that tank, why am I so...weak...so...tired...' _She fought to stay awake, listening to the sound of a flare as footsteps ran towards her and the girl she just saved. The words of the new arrival were lost to her; mere murmurs in her fogged mind.

**-x-x-x-**

Nicol was pleased to see that both Tolle and Miriallia were safe, though, his eyes traveled to their newest contribute. The girl looked chaotic, almost as if she had been placed in one of their regular bloody tornados.

He looked out the window of the old abandoned medical center. He had seen a few of those tornados, limbs of the deceased weaving through the tornados, blood painting the wind, rain and debris.

'_When did this happen again...? Why did it happen?'_

"We should head back to the base soon. The others will worry if we aren't back by dark." Miriallia said, leaning against Tolle who hadn't released her since they got to the medical center.

"...the girl has been infected, her wounds are almost closed―" Nicol didn't get the chance to finish as Miriallia interrupted him with a cold silencing glare.

"She saved my life Nicol! You can't just write her off like that!"

"We cant take her with us! I don't want to say this, but with her wounds closing at the pace they are, I can't clean them in time and if she's healing as fast as an Assailant Red then that leads me to the conclusion that she's already been infected! What, can I do Miriallia!?"

"Huh? Hey, what's she holding?" Tolle asked, stopping Miriallia, who was struggling to keep her self from hitting the green haired boy, from saying anything.

"It's a necklace."

"No, the other hand."

The two looked at her other hand and Nicol moved closer to the girl, taking the CD case from her hands he opened it and examined it before closing the case back up and placing it in his pants pocket.

"We'll take her, but there is no telling how the others will react."

"Thank you, Nicol."

Nicol said nothing, picking the weightless girl up; he placed her in a more comfortable position before starting for the door. "You two got the supplies we came for right?"

"Yeah, I got your bag too since you got girl duty."

"Heh thanks. Let's go." The three took off out the door in a run, the sky already darkening; the scent of blood and the decaying corpses that littered the streets was thick in the air.

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Dream-Sequence-**_

"_Hurry up Gome," A figure masked in darkness called out to a small girl with black shoulder length hair in two high pig tail braids._

"_Mm, I'm comin'!" She cried out, running to keep up with the shadowed figure. Suddenly the figure was out of reach; she held her hands out and called for the shadowed figure. _

"_Brother!"_

_**-End-Dream-Sequence-**_

Kagome's eyes shot open, the feel of arms holding her caused her to tense, immediately her brain went into a series of combat strategies she had long since learned. Knocking the arms holding her away, she fell to the blood marred earth and landed firmly on the ground in front of the boy who had held her moments ago. She kicked off the ground and landed a few paces away from the three who stared in surprise at her fast abilities.

"Whoa! How can you move like that after having claws rip through your shoulder only an hour ago?" Kagome looked to the male brunette, then the green haired boy who had previously held her and finally her gaze landed on the girl, she recognized this one.

"_You..."_ Her voice was barely above a whisper, raspy in comparison to usual.

"Ah! Yes, I'm Miriallia, you saved me earlier; we were taking you back to our base, so that we could help you."

"_Help...me?"_

"Yeah...you were attacked by an Assailant Red, you're lucky you are even alive. Miriallia said it left after attacking you. Normally they would continuously attack until you were dead...or too far gone to matter."

"..."

"Tolle, be a little less...uhg...I can't think of the right word. Look, she's confused enough as it is; don't go telling her straightforward about the Assailant Reds' vicious attacks."

"I was just saying."

"Well, don't say."

He waved his hands before him and nodded, "Right..."

Kagome stared at the three before relaxing a bit; she noticed her ankle was still soar, the glass still biting into her flesh from beneath the now healed skin. _'So fast...it healed so...fast...'_

"We need to go now," Kagome jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, "can you run?" Kagome looked at her foot before turning away from the three and leaving them.

"Wait, please come with us!"

She sighed, "I am only a burden on you," her voice much clearer then before.

"Are you infected?"

"Infected? Oh, by the AS Virus you mean. No,"

"AS?" Nicol asked, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Yes, the virus is known as the Asperser Somnolent is what the...ah! Where is the CD!?"

"Oh, this?" Nicole pulled out the CD.

"Yes, it has information on the virus."

"Where did you get it?!"

"The lab at which the virus was created. It was meant to enhance Coordinator abilities, but rather then creating an enhancer, they created a virus. It got out; I was even infected at the time."

"At the time?"

"They gave me...um, it's not important...I was the only survivor...Subject 360-AS X, or Kagome."

"...Crap! We have to go, now!" Tolle said, suddenly interrupting Nicole and Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw the sky was almost void of light.

The three started running again; Nicol snatched her hand and started pulling her along.

'_This...the virus has done much...is it fair that I survived its effects? Should I too, be running in fear from the AS infected? What point was there for me to survive? Via...'_ She clenched her eyes shut tight, her hand clenching around Nicol's.

"We got company!" Miriallia said suddenly.

Kagome looked behind and saw three of the infected humans. Pulling to a stop, her hand came out of Nicol's who stopped and turned to her in confusion.

"Kagome! Let's go!"

"Go on ahead, I can take care of myself. I'll lead them away, so go!" She ran back, catching the attention of the three, Tolle pulled on Nicol and Miriallia who had also stopped.

"Look, she's dead if she stay's and she's dead if she comes with us. No matter what she says, she has been exposed to the virus too much not to be infected, even wounded by one of those Assailant bastards, now hurry up!" Tolle cried out, finally making them move.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the oncoming trio, their movements quicker then she had expected, her body moving with them, avoiding their blood stained claws, her muscles clenching as she felt something in her start to heat her body up.

'_I don't know if there was a reason you kept me alive Via...but I promise...'_ Her Azure blue eyes hardened, glazing over as something snapped inside her. "If it takes every fiber in my body," She charged forward, jumping towards one of the Assailants, "I WON'T DIE!" She cried out, her foot connected with the head of one of the Assailants and her eyes watched as its head was ripped from its body, blood gushing from the neck as the Assailant fell forward. She landed on the back of the dead Assailant and glared at the other two.

"Come and get me,"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope the Second chapter was acceptable, I brought in a few characters, I didn't bring in any of the main ones yet, so...yeah, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Search!

**My World In Chaos!**

**Wake up... Wake up... Subject 360-AS X**

**Erase it, all of it. The first war, never happened, the second war, never followed. Erase it all, the memories are gone, enemies made are no longer enemies, allies made are no longer allies. Now, Wake up... the world is flipped, Chaos reigns, terror smog's the suffocating air and blood stains the streets...hope is lost...and a new war is about to begin. **

**Step Siblings- Kagome-Dearka**

**Pairings- Starts Kagome-Kira - Ends- Kagome-Yzak**

**Rated- M (Excessive Language, Sexual Themes, Gunkata, Blood and Gore)**

**WARNINGS: AU…but not OOC and no OC's**

**Chapter III**

**Search!**

Kagome wiped out another Assailant Red, her body seemingly on Auto Pilot as it moved with such accuracy and delivered such deep incisions into the infected beings. An eerie cry came from the last Assailant and as it lunged at her its claws caught her side and tore deep into her flesh, her eyes widened momentarily before she cried out in agony, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she took hold of a long piece of wood and stabbed it right through the center of its forehead.

She felt the weight of the Assailant fall onto her and suffered through it, her body started convulsing at the feel of her blood mingling with the Assailant's. Yes, she was immune to the virus, but that was because her own blood worked to get rid of it quicker then others. Being pinned under an Assailant with its blood soaking her wounds was making it especially difficult to fight the virus.

**-x-x-x-**

Miriallia was fuming, glaring at everything in her sight that was unlucky enough to walk in her line of view. Tolle and Nicol were explaining what happened to one of Nicol's friends. Though, he didn't care much for her and Tolle, well, he didn't care much for _any_ Natural, but what could she do.

"Damn It!" The three turned to see a seething Miriallia. "I'm going back!" She said as she stood and grabbing a gun. Tolle looked behind him, staring at his girlfriend in shock.

"Millie, you can't just leave in the middle of the night!"

"Watch Me...!"

"Millie, me and Nicol need rest, we have been scavenging the streets for survivors and infector's since dawn! Rest now, we will search for her in the morning, when the sun is high and we can see without tripping over our own shadows!"

"You can wait, but she saved me, I am not so shallow to leave someone who risked their life to save mine! She got all that information for you too Nicol!" Nicol's eyes widened at the forgotten CD.

"Information?"

"Yeah, where is your computer Yzak?"

Yzak glared at his Green haired friend but nodded, moving to his room and grabbing his laptop before handing it to Nicol.

Yzak moved a fallen lock of silver hair from his sapphire blue eyes. Nicol placed the CD into the computer and watched as windows started popping up.

"What is this?" Yzak asked, moving next to Nicol and looking over his shoulder.

"This is...the virus..."

"..." Tolle and Miriallia moved close to them.

"Huh, where is your volume?" Yzak pressed a button for Nicol, turning the sound on.

_**The drug was meant to be an enhancer and amplifier for Coordinators...instead...it became something much worse. We tried to quarantine the infected, but it proved futile.**_

The group shared glances before turning back to the laptop. The brunette woman seemed familiar to Miriallia and Tolle.

_**The antidote was created, only one survived the infection. Subject 360-AS X, hopefully, when she wakes, this will have all passed over.**_

"She looks like...Kira..."

"Mm," Miriallia nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

_**Subject 360-AS X, Kagome...if you are still alive, if you find this; live...live the life we took away from you. For years Ulen tried to make something stronger then a Coordinator, he succeeded with mine and his son, Kira, I managed to get them away from here, but by the time I got back...he had taken you from your family, turned you into his test subject...into Subject 360...I pray that you find your way to a new life, one that isn't in the lab of a unbalanced Professor. You are much stronger then anything he has created; and he doesn't even know.**_

"That explains why she looks familiar, she's his mother."

"Wait, that girl is Kagome, she's..."

"She's immune to the virus." Yzak said, finishing Tolle's sentence.

"Well, looks like you were wrong Tolle, she could still be alive!"

"...I'll go find her." Yzak said, taking the gun out of Miriallia's hands.

"You don't know what she looks like though." Nicol said, stopping him.

"Tell me then."

"She has black hair, blue eyes and is about 5'5", a necklace will be wrapped around her wrist."

"Got it," He left without another word, heading the direction of Nicol's exploration region.

Turning his flashlight on he started off in the direction, only for a hand to touch him causing him to jump a foot in the air. Turning quickly, he had a gun to the persons head before they could blink.

"Yzak!"

"Damn it, girl!" He yelled at Miriallia.

"Sorry, I came so that I could just take you to where she was fighting, rather then you spending your night searching for her."

"...fine, hurry up."

She nodded, "It's this way." She said, running off, he frowned as he was being forced to run.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome opened her eyes, a light swinging above her caught her attention, and she couldn't move her eyes from it, mesmerized by it.

"She reminds me of a moth, attracted to the light."

"Quiet Auel, she's been infected, so she's going to die. Why did you bring her here?"

"Just wanted to see her change I guess."

"That's not right Auel, you should have just killed her. Did you at least tie her down?"

"Uh, nope."

"Damn it Auel, did you want to see her slaughter half of our team as well!?"

"Damn! I'm sorry I forgot!"

"Stellar will do it, just no more fighting..." Kagome felt a hand on her arm and once more, her body moved by itself and she jumped away from the touch.

"Great, she noticed."

"Shut up, Sting!"

"_Where..."_

"Hush, she's speaking."

"Assailants don't talk Stellar, they groan and moan and screech." Auel said. Kagome looked the group over; the boy Auel had light blue hair and teal blue eyes, Sting had green hair and green eyes, the last one was a girl with blonde hair and magenta eyes, something was in her eyes that the other two lacked, but each of them held one thing in common, the ability to turn into a killing machine on command. She could see it. She knew that look, because she had it too.

"Where am I?" Her voice came out hard; the three looked at her in surprise.

"You are here." Stellar said.

"And...Where is here?"

"Here is wherever you happen to be at the moment."

"...I'm leaving."

"How are you still able to talk, for that matter, walk. We found you going into shock; your wound is still healing!" Auel said.

"...is it?" She looked down and removed the wrap around her waist. "Seems fine to me..."

"Look, I know there was a wound there, I wrapped it, there's even blood as proof, no one heals that fast." Sting told her.

"I do; again, I'm leaving." She walked past them and out of the room, the three chased her but she was stopped by a fourth.

"What's going on?" He had black hair and red eyes.

"Shinn, she isn't transforming into an Assailant Red, she also isn't acting like an Infected."

"Then it's obvious she isn't an infected."

"She is drenched head to toe in the Assailant Red's blood!"

Auel was getting irritated, he knew that she was injured by the AS Red, he saw the fight, how she moved, how her eyes had changed, yet...she was acting as if she had just woken up from a normal nights sleep, walking like nothing had happened.

"Look, it's hard to explain, I don't need to worry about getting infected. I'm sorry if I've caused problems for you, but I really must leave."

"Stay with us...please..." Kagome turned to the saddened eyes of Stellar and sighed.

"Only for...a few days..."

"YAY!!!" Stellar moved to hug her when Auel grabbed her.

"She may not be affected by the blood, but you still are, Stellar. Let's let her clean up before jumping her."

"Right," Stellar took Kagome's hand and led her to her room where a bathroom was. "You can clean up in here; I'll let you wear my clothing since you and Stellar are the same size."

"..." Kagome watched the now cheerful girl move about; she couldn't help but smile herself. "Thank you..."

"It's fine, Stellar is happy to help. Here," She handed her a white fluffy towel and a light yellow dress and white Capri's, a pair of simple white undergarments and white sandals. "Shampoo and Conditioner are right," Stellar moved into the bathroom. "Right here," She pulled out the two bottles from the mirror that opened up.

"Thanks."

"Stellar will let you be then." She said before leaving.

Kagome sighed, glad that the blood covering her was dried as she placed the clothing down on the toilet seat, stripping the remains of the now scarlet patient's outfit off, she threw it in the trash then climbed into the shower with the two bottles in hand, turning the warm water on, she sighed in satisfaction when the water started washing off the smell of decaying bodies and blood. Her hair started to loosen from its matted hold the blood had on it.

"Better..."

**-x-x-x-**

"She isn't here; she isn't anywhere...like she just vanished." Miriallia said, clenching the gold necklace in her hands, depressed that she couldn't find the girl she had come to get, only her necklace.

"Look, we will try again in the morning; let's go back, the battery is getting low for this damn flashlight and I don't want to be lost in the dark." She nodded solemnly, following after the silver haired Coordinator. They arrived back at the base about twenty minutes later.

Nicol was taking notes from the CD on paper, looking over the components for the cure.

"How's it going?" Yzak asked.

"It's going...just not very far. Some of this stuff doesn't make any since; I need Kagome, maybe she would know. Did you find her?"

Miriallia glanced away, placing the necklace laced in blood on the desk before walking away.

"Guess not." Nicol said, eyeing the necklace.

"Hm,"

"That is problematic; we will continue searching tomorrow then."

"That's what I told Miriallia; I figured you would say that anyways." Nicol gave a slight incline of his head in acknowledgement, still taking things down on paper.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wah, haha, I love writing, it's so much fun. Please Read and Review and I'll update quicker!**


	4. Lost and Found

**My World In Chaos!**

**Wake up... Wake up... Subject 360-AS X**

**Erase it, all of it. The first war, never happened, the second war, never followed. Erase it all, the memories are gone, enemies made are no longer enemies, allies made are no longer allies. Now, Wake up... the world is flipped, Chaos reigns, terror smog's the suffocating air and blood stains the streets...hope is lost...and a new war is about to begin. **

**Step Siblings- Kagome-Dearka**

**Pairings- Starts Kagome-Kira - Ends- Kagome-Yzak**

**Rated- M (Excessive Language, Sexual Themes, Gunkata, Blood and Gore)**

**WARNINGS: AU…but not OOC and no OC's**

**Chapter IV**

**Lost and Found**

She had been there for longer then a few days, like she had previously said to the adolescent and lighthearted Stellar. The younger girl followed her everywhere! Kagome found out that she was only 13, then she found out that the blunette, Auel, was also 13 and Sting was 15. The other boy she had met, Shinn, was 14 years old, and then―

"Hey, wait up!"

Blondie following her was also 15. Ray Za Burrel trusted her about as much as he did an assailant red, or a rich snob trusting a two sent corner whore. He didn't!

"What," She asked, feeling the tightening grip around her hand of Stellar.

"Where do you think you are taking Stellar?"

"...? To the refectory; got a problem with that?"

He took her arm in his hand and pulled her a bit so that she stopped. His grip wasn't hard or tight, it didn't hurt, but then, she just didn't like him touching her. He stared at her, "I don't know why or how you've managed to remain in this state without change, after supposedly being drenched in the blood of an Assailant Red with from what Auel told me, many open wounds, but understand this...I will not hesitate to blow your head from your shoulders if I even think something is going on."

She raised a brow and turned to Stellar, "Go on ahead to the refectory."

She nodded and left.

"Now you listen here, Rey Za Burrel," gods' how she loved saying his name, it just sounded cool! "If you point a gun at me, then you had better not miss; because I will...kill you." She turned and followed after the girl.

**-x-x-x-**

Three hours later she was sitting in some random room with Auel and Stellar on the bed with her sleeping, Rey was at a laptop typing up god only knew; Kagome sighed; this was getting boring. She was half tempted to walk outside waving a large banner that said _'Tender meat half off for Assailants Reds only!' _If only to have a little action; she was bored and wanted to fight. "I think I'm going to leave."

"..." Rey stopped his typing and looked at her with a questioning glance.

"It's too placid here." She carefully moved Auels' head from her shoulder and Stellars' head from her lap before she stood and stretched. "Keep Stellar and Auel safe. If I find out that either got hurt, I'll kill you."

"You can't leave." She walked out and he stood quickly and followed. "Kagome," She didn't stop. "Kagome,"

"What!?" She turned and came face to face with the blonde.

"You can't leave. Where would you go!?"

"ANYWHERE! You are all safe here; I can keep the Assailants off of you, but keep the younger ones inside."

"Stellar, Auel and Sting are young, but they are also sharp shooters, they don't miss!"

"I don't care!"

"You had better start, because if you leave―"

"Save it Rey, your threats don't scare me." She turned and left.

**-x-x-x-**

Miriallia grabbed an empty bag from her closet; she and Tolle were going to go out and try to find Kagome again. They were losing faith in any possibility of her being alive; Yzak had stopped looking a couple days ago, not because he didn't want to look, but because he already thought she was dead.

'_You are alive, I can feel it...you can't be dead!'_

She pulled the empty bag over her shoulders and made her way to the front entrance of their hide out.

"Where are Nicol and Tolle?" She asked Yzak who sat with his blonde haired and violet eyed, tanned skinned friend next to him.

"They told me to watch over you while they went on ahead to the next sector of plants. They've decided to move on to a new place, this is just wasted land."

"What!? But what about―"

"They are tired of looking for a dead girl! Nicol was hesitant, and only kept the searches going because he needed her to decipher the CD, but he has every reason to believe she is dead too."

"What about the other groups; we aren't the only resistance group, you know that."

"Listen you nauseatingly concerned Natural crybaby; I'm sick and tired of you always going on about this _Kagome_. She hasn't been found yet, and she won't be found later." He stood to leave only for a hand to connect painfully with his cheek. The force caused his head to turn slightly.

"You are heartless!"

"You _disgusting_ Natural scum; never touch me again!" He stormed out of the room, nothing left to say.

"Wow, you are either very brave or very stupid."

"Probably both," She looked at her hand; already turning red from the force and contact. "Damn, my hand stings now."

"Think about how Yzak feels."

"I don't particularly care Dearka; he is letting that girl die!"

"...her name; you guys called her, Kagome?"

"Yeah,"

"What was her last name?"

"She didn't have one. She said she was a...uh..._Subject 360 AS-X_ I think was what she said."

"Subject? Never mind then; it isn't who I'm thinking of."

"Who were you thinking of?"

"It isn't important. I'm going to go and see what poor defenseless inanimate object Yzak is beating up or destroying."

She nodded and watched as he left her alone with her thoughts.

"..." She looked around the room with a poignant look on her face; her eyes scanning the room and everything in it. Finally, they settled on a picture in the corner of the room, it had been taken on one of the lighter days. It had all of the survivors of their resistance group; sadly, not all of them were here anymore. Miriallia stepped closer to the scratched up frame with the picture and picked it up. She knew them all by now, but had never taken the time to get to know most of them back when they were actually breathing.

'_Starting on the left...Rusty...and Miguel...they never hit it off too well with Tolle; Rusty was alright with me, but Miguel I think wanted me and Tolle to just leave.'_ She looked at the two boys with their arms over the others shoulders; one with blonde hair and green eyes, the other with rusty orange hair and blue eyes. A girl stood next to the boys with a badly hidden look of loathing on her face. She had burgundy red hair and blue eyes. _'Then Flay was found a while later after me and Tolle...oh god; she wouldn't have lasted long here anyways. Even if that Assailant hadn't taken her life...she was pushing her luck with Yzak as it was.'_ She sighed; so deep in thought was she that she never noticed the presence behind her.

"_Hell, I'm half inclined to say Yzak would have shot her himself had it not been for the Assailant."_ She muttered to herself. The next boy had deep blue hair and eyes like emeralds._ 'Then there was Athrun...he went out on a scout with Miguel and Rusty, but when we found Rusty and Miguel, he wasn't around. Rusty was dead, Miguel was half way there himself. In the end...Yzak killed him. He would have changed into an Assailant Red had Yzak let him live; the only way Yzak could put him out of his misery.'_ She felt tears start to form as she looked at the next girl. _'Shiho, she's still alive, but she doesn't talk to anyone; rather then following Nicol's orders, she acts as if Yzak is our leader.' _The next two were her and Tolle, then sitting on the ground in front of her was Dearka. Even though he was a Coordinator, after talking with her and Tolle and getting to know them, he had always been pretty decent. Actually, to her, he was always well behaved, nice and rather protective where his silver haired friend was concerned. Next to Tolle was Nicol and on Nicol's other side was Yzak, glaring hard at the camera. _'He'd been against taking a picture; Dearka had been the one to talk him into it._'

Beside him was a younger girl that they had found; she held tight to Yzak's white t-shirt. Brown hair and grown eyes, she was only 10 years old. _'She doesn't remember much, with the exception of her name. Mayu; Yzak get's along better with her then the others here, with the exception of Dearka and miss 'let me worship the ground you walk on' Shiho. The girl's a Coordinator though, so I didn't expect much.'_ She glanced at the last member of their now small team. _'Ezalia,'_ Yzak's mother had also been a survivor, but was in a comatose state...she wouldn't wake up. That happened a couple weeks back while she was with Yzak and Dearka on a supply hunt. _'I never did get all the details on that.'_

Alas, their group only consisted of her, Tolle, Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Mayu...a 10 year old with Amnesia and Ezalia...a comatose adult. They had lost four, Rusty, Miguel, Flay...and Athrun was M.I.A; or in Yzak's hopeful opinion...dead.

"Our group is getting smaller and smaller...who's next..."

"That's not a nice thing to say, now is it?"

She turned and saw Mayu standing there. The small girl walked up to her and stared at the picture in Miriallia's hand. Miriallia pulled the picture from the frame; folded it in half once, the again, then handed it to the girl. "Keep this safe; alright." Mayu frowned but nodded.

"Where are you going?" Mayu asked, referring to the bag over her shoulder.

"I'm getting ready for a, journey, I guess you could say."

"You're going to go out and try to find that girl, aren't you."

It wasn't a question; the girl was brightest in the dimmest of situations...or...at least that's what Yzak said. _'This must be a pretty dim situation.' _She thought dully. "Yeah, I am. Will you help me pack?"

Mayu seemed to be thinking it over; she nodded a couple seconds later and helped Miriallia gather a flashlight, batteries, food, a canteen of water, a blanket, some spare and extra clothes, full bullet cases, her gun, along with a few other essentials, like matches, a small tin of gasoline, switch blade and some small smoke bombs that covered for escape routs. Miriallia never noticed her slipping a couple other things in her bag.

"I'll see you around; take care of the guys for me, and don't let Shiho push you around. Tell Tolle...tell him I'm sorry, and tell him I love him. Tell Yzak, to make sure they go on without me."

Mayu nodded and watched her leave.

"Bye!" Mayu called out, _"Good luck..."_ Mayu immediately ran to find Yzak, searching every room for her silver haired hero. "Yzak!" She called when she found him on his bed, lying back against the wall. "Yzak, Miriallia left!"

He raised a brow. "She probably left to find her Natural dolt boyfriend. I wouldn't worry too much."

"No, she left to find the girl, and she told me to tell you..._make sure they go on without me_...she isn't coming back. She told me to tell Tolle that she's sorry and that she love's him..." Mayu looked sadly at the floor and Dearka pulled her into his lap and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Damn girl!" Yzak stood, "She's more trouble than she's worth!"

"Are you going after her?" Dearka asked his friend as he opened the door to leave.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do? If I let her go, I listen to that moron whine and whimper over his loss, and Nicol will _try_ scolding me on how I should have been watching her or have at least tried to stop her. Not mentioning, we already have so little people left, one less is a loss, considering. So yeah, I'm going to go out and search for the damn schoolgirl!" He ranted all the way down the hall. Dearka smiled, he had heard every word until the end, which came with the slam of a door.

"You know; the woman who marries him is either going to be a complete firecracker...or a beast tamer..."

"I'm betting my money on a beast tamer." Mayu smiled with her words.

"Oh yeah? I don't know, I think I'll bet my money on the firecracker; no tamed woman is going to sedate Yzak...she'll have to be on par with his personality if she wants to keep up with him."

"Hehe,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped atop of a building. "Where am I? I didn't know where I was to begin with, now I don't even know where the pod I came in is." She sighed. "If I don't find something familiar...uhg..." She sat down and looked at the blood polluted sky. "Sight seeing isn't much of a past-time when the scenery is like this."

She laid back and closed her eyes. "Guess there's nothing else to do but wait for something to happen."

_**-Dreamscape-**_

_The skies were shading gray as rain clouds rolled in above two little kids. One, a petite little girl wearing her hair in a high pony-tail with a bright yellow bow atop her head that held her hair in place, a yellow skirt that ended above her knees with a pair of black shorts under it and a black shirt with a yellow butterfly sewn on the front. She ran barefoot in a grassy field of dandelions; a little boy chasing after her. His form was shadowed; covered in a darkness of nothing...the little girl smiled and turned around. Her face fell as she looked at the boy; only the messy blonde hair visible in the black shadows that draped over him. Lips moved from the depths of the shadows, almost as if speaking to the girl, but no sounds were heard._

"_...what?"_

_Again, the lips moved and she moved closer, only for his body to move farther back, fading, fading, fading..._

"_Wait..." The little girl chased after the figure. "Don't leave!" It vanished from her sight and left her in the field alone as the sky suddenly became much darker. "...I don't want to be alone."_

"_Come with me."_

_She looked up and saw a tall man, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm your friend."_

"_My friend?"_

"_Yes; come with me."_

"_What about that―"_

"_That boy? He will not remember you. You have been forgotten."_

"_I have?"_

"_Yes; they forgot all about you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they don't care."_

"_Who doesn't?"_

"_Your mother, father and brother. They no longer care, no longer remember, and no longer love you."_

_She frowned. "I don't believe you..." she glared coldly at the man. "You're lying!" She said sharply, "YOU'RE LYING!"_

"_It's no lie!" He told her harshly, "Now come with me!"_

"_I don't want to!"_

"_You have to!"_

"_No I don't!" She ran, "Mama!" She called, "Papa!" She cried, "BROTHER!" Her tears made wet tracks down her cheeks. "Dea-Kun!!" She screamed as black shadows embraced her in a suffocating blanket of darkness._

_**-End-Dreamscape-**_

Kagome shot forward, sweat panting her forehead and cheeks. She looked down at her hands, slightly trembling from the horrible flashback of people she no longer knew the names or faces of.

"..." She sighed, looking around, she once...found herself in an unknown place. "..." She frowned, _'This is getting old.'_ She thought, "Might as well leave before they come back."

"You're awake."

'_I take back my previous statement.' _She mentally criticized herself for sleeping outside in the open, defenseless, in the first place. "..." She turned to the relatively kind voice.

"...are...you okay?"

"I am."

"That's good."

"I will take my leave, if you don't mind. Sorry for the trouble."

"Trouble? I brought you here, not the other way around. Stay, it's safer here."

"I have no doubt." She stood and looked over the boy; He had brown hair and violet eyes. Quite handsome, but...this was hardly the time for such thoughts. "I'm leaving...because it's safe. I don't like it; too boring."

"Well, it'll be difficult to leave."

"...why is that?"

He walked over to the bed she lay on, and moved his hands to the blinds behind her head before pulling them open. Her eyes widened in horror. "What,"

"Well, when I found you, they were surrounding you...in fact...it didn't look as if they would attack you."

"..." She stood up and made her way to the door only for a strong hand to take her shoulder.

"They'll kill you!"

"They won't." She retaliated, "I don't know why...but...they won't."

"Please stay!"

She looked at him, then turned and left through the door. She walked up to the gathering of Assailant Red's, making her way past them, she led them away. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. The thought of these creatures terrified her, but she wouldn't let them see her fear. She knew, they too could feel fear. And they feared her.

"Come on you bastards; follow the leader." She murmured. They did so; following her in slow rugged movements. She felt the violet eyes of the boy who had found her, watching as she vanished from his sight. She turned around and faced them.

"What," She looked at them; why, were they not trying to kill her. The other three had, but these...no. The other three were trying to get around her; trying to get to the girl and her friends. "You are afraid of me," They made angry motions, as if opposing to the statement. "No," she looked down at her hands, "You are afraid of my blood." She stepped forward and made a move to touch one only for it to move back. "Well, what can I do," She walked off and they followed. "If you are hoping I'll bleed myself dry, you'll have a long wait ahead of you." She told the creatures. She glanced behind herself and sighed. _'I need to lose these guy's pronto.'_ She took off running, not caring to look back or check to see if they were following. Rather; she was hopping they would get lost in their endless endeavor to catch her or whatever it was they were trying to do or following her for.

"I'm kind of curious..." She thought aloud, stopping and turning, she saw that they were almost the size of ant's now, but growing fast as they grew closer quicker. She pulled a knife from her pocket and flipped it open as they were almost within twenty feet of her. Cutting her hand deeply enough to draw blood, she flicked her hand out and watched the blood splash across the face of one of the closer Assailants.

What happened next, took her by complete surprise. A screeching cry caused a panic among the groups of approaching Assailants as they turned tail and abandoned the one on the ground, crying out in pain. That wasn't what caught her attention though...rather...the gruesome skin that smoked and seemed to melt off of the Assailant's face...revealing a little bit of pale flesh...

A sudden realization hit her as she stepped up close to the Assailant. It coward back, still not in the right state of mind to be thinking properly or thinking at all. She got down on one knee, taking it's face in her hands as she looked at the green eyes of the Assailant. "You can trust me,"

A note of understanding passed through the two as she stood and led him in the direction she had left before. "Let's hope kindness is something that comes in an abundance with strangers..." She said, more to herself as they grew closer to the spot where the violet eyed stranger had been. The Assailant had calmed drastically as she led it forward, though she was cautious of how it acted...

She thumped loudly on the slid door and hopped that she could receive help from the stranger whom had took her in during her sleep, since she didn't no where else to go...

The slide door opened and she could have sworn she'd been slapped. She couldn't believe...they were there...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's been a while since I updated this one, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Envy: I can't believe it has taken you this long to bring me back as your spokesperson! I'm ENVY!**

**Jakotsu: Shut up, I am Jakotsu, and I haven't been here for a long time either, so don't go thinking you are the only one aloud to yell at her!**

**Deidera: ...I'm a new spokesperson, yeah...but it's nice to meet you!**

**Me: ...somehow, I can never help the large group of people who speak for me. L and D requested speaking...so on my next and newest story that I'll be uploading...or at least...one of them...I'll be letting the be my spokesperson's! Here are my stories, keep an eye out and tell me which one you want me to post first, kay! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Dimming Light**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the younger and only sister of Reiji Namikawa. After finding out that her brother had dies of a mysterious heart attack, despite him being extremely healthy and in his prime, she decides to investigate on her own. The strange list of heart attacks forces her to believe that Kira was behind the death and so she goes in search of L...but all her sleuthing skills lead her to an Orphanage in England...how will her ambition to over throw 'justice' end?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Kagome/Matt**

**Genre: Romance/Criminal/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Believing in the Impossible**

**Summary: After everything Sakura Haruno had been through, the last thing she wanted was to get mixed up in a forbidden time jutsu that lands her in a time where a war wages between one detective and one killer. She finds herself falling onto the roof of the Yotsuba's meeting place and causing a ruckus, which ultimately finds her in their clutches, while of course the one and only L is watching the happening from a safe distance. How will this new adventure fair, and will she ever find a way back home?**

**Anime: Naruto/Death Note**

**Pairing: Sakura/L and slight Sakura/Reiji**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Akatsuki's Koneko**

**Summary: Sakura got mixed up in jutsu and can't reverse the effects. Going back to Konoha, she only get's in the way of everyone around her, so she leaves and somehow...she finds herself being taken in as a stray by none other than Akatsuki member Tobi...well...trainee, seeing as he wasn't in a two person team yet.**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Later chapters! Deidera/Sakura slight Itachi/Sakura**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Please tell me what you guys think and which one you guy's want me to post next! I'm looking forward to your reviews and remarks! SANKYU! ^_^''**


End file.
